Kidnapped
by kitty2292
Summary: When three strangers make an unwelcome visit to the ranch they take Victoria hostage and leave Audra to tell her brothers about their ransom demand. Will the children be able to get to the beloved matriarch in time? Rated T out of an abundance of caution.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so please R and R. I love the Big Valley. I do not own Big Valley or any of the characters. Happy Reading!

* * *

"Audra," Victoria cried. "Let her go. You let her alone."

"Now don't you fret none, mama bear," the leader of the three-man crew answered softly as he held Audra by the wrist. "We ain't fixin' to do nothin' but talk to her."

"What do you want," Audra glared at the man. "What do you want here?"

"We want you to let your kin folk know that we are takin' your mama with us," he smiled. "We are takin' her and if they wanna see her back here unharmed, they are gonna have to pay for it."

"No," Audra screeched and tried to pull away from him to get to her mother. "You leave my mother alone."

"Be still now," the man pulled her back hard while the other two held Victoria at gun point. "Now, listen here," he shook her. "We are takin' her and they are gonna need to bring us $10,000 to Indian Springs by noon tomorrow. You hear me girly?"

"Where in Indian Springs," Audra looked at her mother and then resumed her glaring at the leader.

"They will find it," he grinned menacingly. "We will make it real plain for 'em. Now, you tell them two brothers of yours, we don't care which one, but only one brings the money and they come unarmed."

Audra forced herself not to give away her confusion. What did he mean two brothers; didn't he know that there were three Barkley brothers? She didn't know who these men were, but clearly, they had not learned that Heath had joined the family. That meant that they hadn't known the Barkleys in over five years now. She didn't know if there was a way that information could help their mother, but she wasn't going to let them have anything from her.

"I understand," Audra nodded.

"Now," he loosened his grip on her arm. "We are going to ride out. If we catch anyone following us off this ranch, I'm gonna have to hurt your mama. You hear me girly? Same goes tomorrow, if we see anything that don't look right, you and them brothers of yours will be burying your mama."

"You hurt my mother and every one of you will be dead men," Audra sneered as she looked back at the men holding her mother.

The leader chuckled. "Come on boys, let's move." The two who had been holding Victoria dragged her out the front door as she struggled. The leader took out his gun and pointed it at Audra. "Mrs. Barkley, I do suggest you come along quietly."

"Audra," Victoria gave up the struggle and eyed each man carefully. Then she hung her head and started for the horses that were waiting in front of the house. One of the men took the rein of the horse they had for Victoria and they rode off to the east, toward Indian Springs.

Audra waited until they had disappeared from view and ran to the corral. Heath and Nick were out riding fence and Jarrod was in town at his office. She ran to the barn and saddled her horse. She decided that she would go to town and find Jarrod. He could go to the bank and get the money so that they would have it ready. She saddled her horse and took off west toward Stockton at a full gallop. She had to make sure that they did what the kidnappers said. She couldn't let anything bad happen to her mother.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

"Jarrod," Audra called as she threw open the door of his office. "Jarrod!"

"Audra," Jarrod looked up from a book he was studying. "What in thunder do you think you are doing? What if I had a client in here?"

"No time," Audra was out of breath from her hard ride to town. "Jarrod, three of them. They kidnapped mother," she panted.

Jarrod's face went white, "What? Who? Who kidnapped mother?"

"I didn't recognize them," Audra was starting to catch her breath. "I came downstairs and they were waiting. They already had mother and they snuck up on me."

"What happened," Jarrod asked impatiently as Audra was still trying to slow her breathing.

"They told me that they were taking mother and that they wanted one of my brothers to bring $10,000 to Indian Springs by noon tomorrow. Jarrod," she gulped for enough breath to finish. "Jarrod, they said they didn't care which one of my TWO brothers brought the money but they had to come alone and unarmed."

"Two," Jarrod looked as confused as Audra had felt when she heard it. "That means they don't know about Heath."

Audra nodded. "I don't want anything to go wrong, but maybe we can think of some way to use that to our advantage."

"Maybe," Jarrod poured her a glass of water. "Here, drink this and wait here. I am going to the bank. Might as well have the money on hand. Did you tell Heath and Nick about this?"

Audra shook her head. "They were still out riding fence when they came for mother. They left early this morning."

"Right," Jarrod nodded. "I will get the money and then we will head back to the ranch and find them."


	3. Chapter 3

"Home sweet home," the leader of the pack said as he pulled his horse to a stop outside the opening to an abandoned mine.

"Get down," the man who had been pulling Victoria's horse along ordered.

Victoria complied and the third man took her by the arm and led her into the mine. "You know that you are not going to get away with this," she scowled.

"Really Mrs. Barkley," the leader smiled at her. "I think we will. I think that those children of yours will be all too happy to comply with our demands if it means gettin' you back."

"But you're not going to let me go back right," Victoria scoffed. "You're going to wait until you get your money and then you're going to kill me."

"That's nonsense," the leader seemed almost offended at her hypothesis. "Now why would we do that? All we want is your money lady," he assured her.

"Here," the second man handed her a canteen. "Take a drink now."

"Why," Victoria asked but complied with the request.

"Because," he answered as he took the canteen back from her. "That's all you get for the time being."

"Gently now," the leader reminded the second man as he grabbed Victoria's arm and pulled her toward one of the support timbers. "Let's not give the Barkleys any reason to come after us when this is all over."

"Humph," the second man snorted. "I still say we should do just like she says. Get the money and drop her body before we ride out."

"Well that would be pretty stupid," the leader retorted harshly. "The Barkleys can and will do without their money. But that girl was right, we kill her and those two boys will hunt us down to doomsday. We get the money and we leave her go, it's what's best."

"Wait," the third man chimed in suddenly and the second began to tie Victoria to the support beam.

"What," the second man growled as he paused. "You got some opinion young'n?"

"Only what he said about markin' the place for them to drop the money," the third man nodded toward the leader.

"Ah yes, good thinkin' sonny," the leader nodded in approval and moved toward Victoria. "Mrs. Barkley," he backed her against the post and took hold of her wrist. "I am afraid I will be needing something from you."

"What might that be," Victoria tried hard to control her breathing. She refused to show her fear, she had to be strong.

"Well," he smiled. "First, that scarf," he deftly unknotted the scarf she wore around her neck and pulled it away.

"And second?"

"Second," he smiled and pulled her hand in front of her face. "Second, I am going to be needing this," he pulled on her wedding ring.

"No," she yelped and tried to pull away. "No."

"Now Mrs. Barkley," the man was calm but pushed her tighter against the timber and tightened his grip on her hand. "Don't worry. I have no intention of keeping it. But I did promise your daughter that your boys would have no trouble knowing where to leave the money tomorrow out by those springs."

"Please," Victoria felt a tear run down her cheek as he managed to pry her ring from her finger.

"Like I said," the man frowned. "I have no intentions of keeping it. Go to it," he nodded to the second man who resumed tying her to the timber.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heath," Jarrod called as he and Audra came riding up to the corral. "Heath, where's Nick?"

"He just took the horses in with Duke," Heath answered. "We were just coming in for dinner," he eyed the two of them with the distinct impression that something was wrong. "What's wrong Jarrod."

"Get Nick," Jarrod dismounted and pulled Audra down from her own horse. "Tell Duke to take care of our horses too and you two come inside quick. We need to talk."

"Right," Heath headed to the barn and Jarrod and Audra hurried toward the house.

"Mr. Jarrod, Miss Audra," Silas greeted them at the door.

"Silas," Audra seemed surprised to see him.

"Miss Audra," Silas nodded. "Supper is nearly ready, but I haven't seen Mrs. Barkley since lunch time. Is everything ok?"

"Silas, we have a problem," Jarrod told him. "Where were you earlier?"

"When Mr. Jarrod?"

"When," he looked at Audra.

"Around one o'clock. And Jarrod, I know where Silas was. He was out collecting the eggs and feeding the chickens. They must have waited for him to go out."

"Who waited for me to go out," Silas was confused.

"The men who kidnapped mother," Jarrod sighed.

"What," Silas' confusion faded to pure dread. "Mrs. Barkley, she's been taken?"

"That's right," Jarrod finally took off his hat and dropped it on the table.

"What can I do," Silas asked determined to be of some help.

"Nothing," Jarrod shook his head. "Nothing for now. I guess just make sure there is some strong coffee at the ready. It is going to be a long night."

"Jarrod," Nick bellowed as he and Heath appeared in the doorway and took off their hats. "What's going on?"

"Nick," Jarrod's face was still filled with the worry that had let Heath know something was amiss. "You and Heath better sit for this. We have a problem."

"I can stand for anything you've got to say," Nick slammed his hat onto the rack. "Now, suppose you spit it out whatever it might be."

"It's mother," Jarrod answered keeping eye contact with Nick.

"What happened," Heath managed to ask first. "Where is she?"

"She was kidnapped this afternoon," Jarrod turned to Heath.

"What," Nick felt as though he had been kicked in the gut by a wild mustang. "What do you mean kidnapped? By who? From where?"

"From here," Audra broke in. "They took her right out the front door early this afternoon."

"Who," Nick demanded. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," Audra answered. "I didn't recognize any of them."

"How many were there," Heath asked, hanging his own hat.

"Three," Audra told him.

"What do they want," Nick fumed. "What did they ask for?"

"They want money," Jarrod resumed the duty of answering. "$10,000 by noon tomorrow. They want us to leave it at Indian Springs."

"That is fifteen miles from here and there are five miles of springs," Nick protested. "How are we supposed to know where to leave it?"

"They said you would find it," Audra answered sorrowfully. "They said they would make it real clear."

"There is more," Jarrod continued. "They told Audra that they didn't care which of her two brothers brought the money only that whoever did it went alone and was unarmed."

"Two," Nick asked.

"I suppose they haven't been around since Heath has been here," Jarrod concluded.

"Maybe," Heath said.

"What do you mean," Nick's tone was still loud and harsh.

"Think about it," Heath said. "Audra said she didn't recognize them. If they were watching the house before they took her, they could have seen Nick and I leave together this morning. We left together like we always do. If they've been watching the house for more than a day, they may have seen us leave together before."

"But then they would have seen Jarrod leave too," Audra countered. "And they must have been watching because they waited until Silas went out to collect eggs."

"Yes," Heath said. "But they might have seen him ride up last night too. They may think he is a guest or a friend from out of town. I mean, he didn't come home the night before, he stayed in town."

"I hadn't thought of that," Jarrod confessed.

"Well that settles who takes the money," Nick sighed.

"What do you mean," Audra looked at him clearly puzzled.

"There is no way to know whether they know us from before Heath got here or whether they think they know us by watching us."

"So," Jarrod asked.

"So," Nick continued. "Either way, they know that I am one of the two," Nick concluded. "That means that I need to take the money."

"I don't know Nick," Jarrod didn't like the idea of sending the rashest brother on a mission requiring such tact.

"Jarrod," Nick's voice was uncharacteristically low and gruff. "I will not gamble our mother's life on the idea that these men knew us before Heath got here. Not hers, not yours, and not Heath's."

"He has a point," Heath was obviously conceding unhappily. "It is the safest bet to send him in with the money."

"We need a plan no matter what," Audra chimed in. "We cannot take the chance that they will back out. They could hurt mother, we can't let them do that."

"It's too easy to see someone coming around there," Jarrod shook his head. "Even if we went around early, they are likely to be looking for that."

"What if we went out tonight," Audra asked in desperation. "We could walk in and find a place to hunker down and watch ourselves."

"We," Nick asked incredulously. "What is this we business? No matter what the three of us do you are staying here young lady,"

"Nicholas Jonathan Barkley," Audra seethed. "I am not a child. She is my mother too and I am going with you,"

"Audra," Jarrod frowned. "Nick is right. We can't risk you getting hurt, no matter what we decide to do. If we go out there we are already taking a risk that they will see us coming and hurt mother."

"Look, why don't we figure out what we are going to do first," Heath suggested trying to deescalate the situation. "There is no point in fighting with Audra to stay here if we are all staying."

Jarrod nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"Fine," Audra huffed.

"Come on," Jarrod walked past the others to the dining room and sat down. Silas had set a place setting for the whole family. "We might as well sit."

"I don't know about you," Nick took his natural seat next to Jarrod. "But I'm not very hungry just now." He pushed the place setting away from him.

"Here you are," Silas sat the coffee service in the center of the table and took away Nick's dishes.

"Thank you Silas," Jarrod nodded. "I think you should just put dinner in the warmer for now. I think we have all lost our appetite for the moment."

"Yes sir," Silas nodded sadly and collected the dishes.

"It just doesn't seem right," Heath stared at Victoria's chair at the head of the table while Silas cleared the dishes from her place. "It doesn't seem right to be sitting here without her like this."

"No," Audra agreed. "This place always seems pretty empty without her in it."

"Come on now," Jarrod tried to keep his composure. "No need for talk like that. Tomorrow by this time she will be back. She will be back and she will sit right there and have supper with us like always."

"Right," Nick nodded and tried to sound as determined as ever though there was a light crack in his voice at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

"I still say you ain't got a clue about how this ought to be done," the second man was growling at the first.

"What now," the leader sighed.

"I think we out to be standing lookout. Them two boys of hers could come up and try to ambush us."

"They don't know where we are," the leader answered. "I haven't put the marker out yet either. Besides all that, they aren't gonna gamble with her life, they'll expect a lookout."

"Well I don't like it," the second man added a log to the fire. "I don't like it at all."

"We all agreed to this," the third man countered. "We all agreed to the plan the way it is. Now just leave it be."

"Why me anyway," Victoria asked no one in particular. "Why did you pick me?"

"Everyone knows that the Barkleys is the ones with all the money round these parts," the second man sneered. "Them high and mighty Barkleys that own half the valley."

"Ahh," Victoria nodded. "Just a get rich quick plan then I suppose. No special reason to pick on the Barkleys other than their money."

"You suppose right lady," the leader leaned back against his saddle and pulled his hat over his eyes. "My friends and I just need a little cash to get us over that Mexican border and get ourselves set. Now hush."

Obviously, these men were new to the kidnapping game. Victoria wanted desperately to believe the leader when he said that they were not going to kill her. He did seem like a harmless enough person. They had not been terribly rough with her to this point. They had given her water. They had allowed her and Audra to see their faces. Now they were telling her which direction they were going to head when it was all over. Was this really just a gang of misfits looking for an easy payday? She hoped so. The alternative was that they were going to take her family's money and kill her or leave her here to die. Oh how she wished she were home. Audra would be worried for her and the boys would be pacing the floors deciding who would take the money. "Be careful," she thought to herself. "Oh my boys, please be careful."

"You hungry Mrs. Barkley," the leader's words brought her back to reality.

"What," she hadn't heard the question.

"I asked if you was hungry," he pushed his hat back up and looked at her.

"No, thank you," she tried to smile. "I would like some water though,"

"Sure thing ma'am," he pushed himself off the ground and picked up his canteen. He put it to her lips and tipped it up slowly so she could sip the water. When she pulled her head away he stopped, closed the canteen and tossed it back to his mat. "I hope you understand ma'am, I just can't trust you won't try nothin' if I untie you. But, I'm gonna sit you on the ground so you'll be a might more comfortable for the night."

"I understand," Victoria nodded.

Slowly and methodically to keep her from breaking loose the leader loosened the ropes around the timber and guided Victoria to the ground. Once she was seated with her feet out in front of her, he secured her arms behind the support timber with ropes at her wrists and above her elbows. He tightened a rope around her waist and left one looser but knotted hard around her neck. Then he went and tied her legs at her ankles and just above the knee.

"You must be real afraid I'll bust loose," Victoria sighed as he finished the last not around her legs.

"Well ma'am," he looked up at her. "I just ain't much for takin' unnecessary risk is all. I'll get you a blanket." He went to the horses and pulled an extra blanket from the saddle that was still on the horse Victoria had been riding. "Here ya are ma'am," he pulled the blanket over top of her legs up to her waist.

"Thank you," Victoria nodded.

"Good night ma'am," he returned to his place and resumed his mat.

The second man snorted. "Ain't no need for all that."

'Ain't no need and no call to be rude neither," the leader pulled his hat back over his eyes. "Go on to sleep would ya."

"Fine," the second man moved to his own mat and plopped down with his head on he own saddle.

Victoria leaned her head against the timber and closed her eyes. "Please be careful boys," she thought to herself again. "Please be careful."


	6. Chapter 6

"Enough," Nick roared. "This is not up for debate young lady. You are not going," he declared as he loaded a shot gun and checked his pistol.

"I am," Audra insisted. "I will not sit home and worry by myself." She grabbed a rifle from the cabinet and began loading it.

"Audra, this is no time for argument," Jarrod tried to reason with her while he checked his own guns. "This is dangerous and we cannot watch out for you and try to worry about mother too."

"I can look out for myself Jarrod Barkley, thank you very much," Audra's eyes were burning holes in Jarrod. "I am going."

"Listen sis," Heath was calm as he walked over and put his hand on the rifle she was loading. "You know that we are going to do everything we can. But Audra, you know that mother would want you to wait here. Besides, if we have to go ahead and give them the money, they might send her back here or show up back here with her. We wouldn't want them to find an empty house."

"If they had taken me instead, you all know that you wouldn't treat mother this way," Audra growled and felt tears welling in her eyes. "If they had taken me instead of mother, you wouldn't ask her to stay."

"I would," Heath kept his voice even. "I would absolutely tell mother to stay here and for exactly the same reason. If they had taken you, would you want mother out there with us?"

"No you wouldn't," Audra began to cry. "And even if you did, you know that she wouldn't do it. She would be out there at Indian Springs with you. I am going Heath, she would want to be the first one I saw when you pulled me out. She is always there for me and I intend to be there for her."

"Audra," Jarrod put his rifle on the table and put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "I understand how you feel. Really I do, but please stay here, for mother's sake."

"Fine," Audra dropped the rifle onto the table and ran out.

"I'll go talk to her," Heath turned to go,

"No, no," Nick's voice was calmer now. "I'll do it," he walked out of the library and up the steps when he heard Audra's bedroom door slam.

"Audra," Nick knocked on the door and opened it up without waiting for a response. She was laying on the bed sobbing into a pillow. "Come on now honey," he walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I don't care about that," she sobbed. "I only care about mother. I don't want to sit here and feel so helpless. I want to go with you, I want to do my part to help. You know that mother would go with you, you know it."

"I know," he patted her shoulder. "But honey, you are doing your part by staying here. Heath is right. They might bring her back or send her back here when they get the money. If they find no one here they will know that we didn't do what they said and they might hurt her. Or if they sent her back and there was no one here, how would that be for her? If you are here then neither of those things will happen. Besides, the three of us will be more focused on the job at hand if we know that you are safe back here."

"Fine," Audra sniffed. "I will stay. But Nick," she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"What is it honey?"

"Please bring her home."

"We will," Nick hugged her tight and then left her alone again.

"Well," Jarrod asked when Nick reappeared in the library.

"She will stay," Nick told him. "Now come on, let's get moving. It's dark enough now. We can get up close enough to that abandoned mine in an hour or so."

"I hope we've figured right," Jarrod said to no one in particular. "I hope they're not camping in the open."

The three of them grabbed their hats, their loaded guns and filed out the door. Heath was last out. When he turned to close the door, he saw Audra standing at the railing on the second floor. She nodded to him and he nodded back. It was her unspoken way of telling him to be safe and be quick and he had every intention of trying to oblige. The three brothers went to the barn and saddled their horses.

"Boys," Jarrod said as they mounted up. "No chances. No matter what happens out there, we have to make sure that mother makes it out of there."

"Agreed," Nick said gruffly.

"No argument here. Let's move," Heath nodded.

"Right Jarrod answered. "Just like we planned."


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria slept on and off but not well. She was roused early from one of her bouts of sleep by the leader yawning and willing himself off his mat. Victoria couldn't see outside, but it was clear that it was barely daylight from the amount of light from the opening around the corner of the mine. The leader straightened out his hat, dusted himself off and stretched. He took note of the other two men sleeping soundly and walked over to Victoria.

"I'm going to go place the marker," he told her calmly. "Would you like some water before I go?"

"Thank you," Victoria nodded.

He gave her the water and then lingered a moment to be sure she was finished. Then he roused the third and youngest member of the group. "Hey kid," he shook his arm gently.

"Yeah," the kid roused immediately. "I'm going out to place the marker. Keep an eye on things here and stoke that fire a bit so we can make some breakfast when I get back."

"Right," the kid sat up straight and nodded to the second man. "What about S-" he stopped suddenly and looked at Victoria and back to the leader. "Sleeping Beauty," he finished the question looking as though he had made a clever joke.

"Good catch," the leader nodded in approval. "Be careful he don't hear you slip like that. Leave him be. I'm sure he'll be up directly."

"Right," the boy nodded. And went to the fire.

The leader walked around the corner and Victoria listened as his foot falls got further and further away. But he was walking, which meant he wasn't going to put the marker too far from where they were. She supposed they would start standing look out soon. Look out over the marker and make sure that whichever of her boys delivered the money did so on his own. They were cleverer than she had given them credit for. They had a good plan to watch the marker and they weren't letting her know their names. Maybe, just maybe they really did plan to let her go when this was over.

The leader walked about five hundred yards and found a good sturdy birch tree at the edge of one of the springs. He tied a knot around Victoria ring with one end of the scarf and tied the other end to a narrow limb. He made sure the knots were tight and then he nodded in approval of his work. He made his way back to the abandoned mine and walked inside. Not even a hundred yards from the spring, Nick watched the whole scene unfold. He had caught sight of the man right after he left the mine and had watched him tie the scarf to the tree. He couldn't see what he had knotted in the other end of the scarf, but he had to let Jarrod know. He waited until he watched the man go back into the mine and then he quietly slipped away from the mine back to Jarrod's position.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jarrod," Nick whispered as he came up to one side of his brother who was crouched behind a rock. "Did you see?"

"I did," Jarrod answered. "What did he tie up with Mother's scarf?"

"I couldn't tell," Nick shook his head. "Good thing we figured right though. "You and Heath can flank the mine when someone rides out for the money."

"Mmmm," Jarrod nodded. "As long as we get the opportunity. They may send someone to walk out with it being that close to the mine."

"I wish I was in it with you," Nick scowled.

"Nick," Jarrod eyed him sternly. "You were right about you being the one who had to take the money. I didn't recognize him. They know you are one of the two Barkley brothers they know about. You have to make it look good. You take that money up and then you ride out of sight."

"I know," Nick nodded and his ears perked when he heard foot falls.

"Nick, Jarrod," Heath whispered loudly to announce himself.

"Heath," Jarrod waved him in.

"What's the move," Heath asked.

"We have to even up the odds," Jarrod assured him. "We ride out around and come back in behind the mine. We'll leave the horses in the grove there and then come the rest of the way on foot, maybe half mile. When they send one for the money, we flank the mine."

"Right," Heath nodded.

"Nick," Jarrod grabbed his brothers arm as he stood to go. "Remember, you have no idea where that marker is. Make it look good. And find out what they put there."

"Right," Nick nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The three of them kept low and winded their way the mile back to their horses. They kept quiet the whole way. They were not going to give the kidnappers any chance that they might be spotted or that they might hear an errant echo. Nick reluctantly handed his rifle and pistol to Heath as they prepared to split up. It was nine o'clock until Jarrod and Heath left Nick a few miles outside of Indian Springs. The deal was that Jarrod and Heath would be in position to flank the mine by eleven and Nick would ride in at eleven-thirty. They figured the kidnappers wouldn't question Nick arriving a bit early; they would chalk it up to an abundance of caution. When the man who went to retrieve the money was halfway to the marker, they would make their move. Jarrod would fire a shot off well behind the mine to grab the attention of the other two. Heath would sneak around to the front of the mine. If all went as planned when the other two came to investigate, Heath would take them by surprise and Jarrod would be close behind and able to make sure the third man kept moving toward the money. Whether he did or not, Jarrod would have plenty of time before he got back to the mine and could be any danger to their mother.

"This should be good," Jarrod pulled his horse to a stop in the midst of the grove of trees.

"Right," Heath dismounted and tied his horse to a tree next to Jarrod's.

"Heath," Jarrod asked without looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"This is going to work right?"

Heath nodded. "Barkley luck Jarrod. What could possibly go wrong," he paused a moment and then pulled his rifle from his saddle and then thought better of it. "You think she is alright?"

"She better be," a look of unadulterated rage washed over Jarrod. "If anything happens to her…"

"Right," Heath cut him off and waited until his face returned to a normal color. "I'm right there with you on that."

Jarrod nodded. "Come on, let's get up there."


	9. Chapter 9

"How do you know they ain't gonna come up from the other side," the second man was demanding of the leader out around the corner of the entrance.

"They are not going to risk her life I keep telling ya. We keep watch that way, toward the ranch. If they come in, that is where they will do it from. When we see the man bring the money, you go get it and the kid and I stay here with her until you get back."

"How come I have to fetch it," the second man snarled.

"Because you are so darn jumpy," the leader retorted. "Any little noise and I don't trust you with that woman. I'm not lettin' things go sour just 'cause you feel some type of way."

"You're 'fraid I'll do her in."

"Some," the leader answered honestly. "Now, kid, you go back in and sit with her. Make sure she don't want no more water."

"Right," the kid said and then appeared around the corner. He holstered his gun and looked at Victoria. "You want some water lady?"

Victoria was suddenly struck by how young the boy looked. He couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen. "I would," she nodded. "Thank you."

The boy grabbed a canteen and just as gingerly as the leader had tipped it up so Victoria could sip it comfortably. "Had enough," he asked.

Victoria nodded. "Can I ask you something," she whispered.

"What," the boy nodded while he screwed the lid back on the canteen.

"Are you going to kill me," Victoria allowed a tiny bit of the fear she felt creep into her voice and she looked toward the opening of the mine to be sure the other two had not heard her.

The boy looked too and then turned back to Victoria. "That ain't what we plan ma'am," he tried to reassure her quietly. "So long as your kin do what we said, we don't aim to harm you none."

Victoria allowed herself to sigh as a sign of relief and nodded. "Thank you for the water."

"You're welcome." The boy went back toward the opening and sat down.

"Spell me a minute kid," the second man appeared about an hour later. "I need to sit a spell and have some water."

"Right," the kid nodded and went around the corner.

The second man flopped himself on the ground and swilled some water from his canteen. "Whole thing makes me antsy," he looked at Victoria. "You best hope that your kin folk do like we told them."

Victoria scowled. "I don't think my family will risk my life. Like the man said," she nodded to the opening. "They wouldn't risk my life. But if anything happens to me, they will find you, someday, some way."

The man chuckled, "sounds like we know where that girl of yours got her spunk. But," he sighed and swigged more water. "like the man also said, I ain't lookin' to give anyone a reason to chase me nowheres."

When he got up and walked back around the corner, Victoria allowed herself a real sigh of relief. He was the one who had talked about killing her in spite of the plan not to. Maybe, just maybe this would all work out ok. "Hurry up boys," she thought. "Please hurry."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is a longer chapter, but It's action packed! Enjoy!

* * *

Nick looked at his watch. It was ten past eleven. It would take him twenty minutes to ride to that marker. By now Jarrod and Heath should be in position. He checked the saddle bag with the money and mounted his horse. "Come on Coco," he patted the horses neck. "Let's get this done boy," he spurred him on toward the marker at a trot.

As he got far enough that he knew they would be able to see any riders passing through from their camp at the abandoned mine he started to make a show of looking around and leading his horse side to side. He walked up and kept up the routine until he was nearly on top of the spring where the marker was. Then he pulled Coco to a stop, dismounted and made a show of looking around. He untied the saddle bag and walked over to the marker trying to still appear vigilant. He fingered the scarf thoughtfully. He untied it from the tree and realized for the first time that what was attached to the other end was his mother's wedding ring. Fear shot through him like a knife and he felt his spine stiffen; his mother would not have given that up without a fight. The kidnappers would have had to rip that from her finger. He tucked the scarf in his pocket without untying the ring and threw the saddle bag over the limb in its place. He roped the leather strap once to ensure it wouldn't fall. He looked around one more time, then mounted Coco and rode at a trot back toward the ranch. The whole way he was fuming, seething, trying to force himself not to turn Coco on his heels and head straight for those rotten misfits at a full gallop with his gun blazing. The only thing that made him think twice was remembering that he had handed off his guns to Heath before they had left him with the money.

"Hey," the boy appeared from around the corner. "The big one dropped a saddle bag. Time to go."

"Alright," the second man had been lounging against the wall. "Any sign of the other one?"

"Nope," the kid grinned. "Just like we figured, they ain't gonna risk it. He trotted back toward the ranch good and proper like."

"Let's get those horses saddled then," the man stood up seeming pleased and finally at ease.

"Let's move," the leader appeared next. "The quicker we get ready, the quicker we are out of here."

"What are you going to do with me," Victoria asked.

"Well now," the leader grabbed his saddle and flung it up onto his horse. "Gonna cut you loose from that timber, tie your wrists behind your back and let you walk out of here."

"Why tie my wrists," Victoria protested. "I can't get anywhere fast enough to have anyone catch you whether you tie me or not."

"True," he sighed and cinched his saddle tightly. "Just want to make sure you don't get no ideas of your own. Besides, if that boy of yours hid somewhere close by, he will give up his own plan if he sees you headed toward him tied."

"I see," Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Alright," the second man groaned as he kicked out the fire. "Let's get this whole thing over with."

"Right," the leader nodded. "Walk out, get the bag, and bring it back. Once you make it back, we will cut her loose and ride out. Mrs. Barkley," he walked over and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "I sure am sorry about this," he pushed it into her mouth and tied it tight around the back of her head. "But if things DO go south I can't have you yellin' out."

"Right," the second man nodded and headed around the corner with a satisfied smirk.

"Kid, you stay here," the leader ordered. "I'll keep watch at the entrance."

Jarrod watched as a different man than before headed out of the mine toward the saddle bag Nick had left. He waited impatiently until the third man was far enough out from the mine then he took his shot gun, aimed it east and pulled the trigger. The man headed for the bag hit the ground and waited for another shot. He slowly got to his feet and looked east. When he saw nothing, he turned his attention back toward the mine. By then Heath could see the opening. One man had been standing guard and a young boy had come running out.

"What was that," the boy pulled his pistol.

"Don't know," the other man had his pistol out and looked toward the saddle bag. When the man out near the bag looked his way, he waved him on. "Go on, go get it," he called.

"Drop the guns boys," Heath jumped from his position when the man had turned to keep heading for the bag.

The older man raised his gun to fire and Heath shot him. The bullet hit him square in the chest and he fell.

"Stay back," the kid called but didn't move. "You take one step closer and she's dead boy."

Heath didn't move. He could see the other man running toward them out of the corner of his eye and then he heard the telltale sound of Jarrod's Winchester rifle. The second man fell face down in the dirt.

"Come on kid," Heath tried to reason with the boy. "It's over now."

The kid seemed frozen where he stood but looked down at the man who had been with him. "How, he planned it so careful. How'd it go wrong?" The boy lowered his gun and looked up at Heath. "He said we couldn't lose," Heath watched a tear fall as the boy tossed his gun toward Heath. "Said we were finally gonna get the money we needed to live big. We were finally gonna be ok."

Heath picked up the boy's gun and walked toward him. "Life doesn't work that way kid."

"Heath," Jarrod called as he rounded the other side of the mine.

"It's over Jarrod," Heath called back. "Where's our mother kid?"

"In there," the boy nodded to the mine and slumped down next to the older man. "Just beyond that corner."

"Heath," Jarrod nodded toward the mine. "I'll stay with him. Nick will be riding up I'm sure."

"Right," Heath handed Jarrod the boys gun and holstered his own pistol. "Mother," he called as he walked through the opening. "Mother," he called as he rounded the corner. There was barely any light other than what streamed in from the opening. Heath squinted his eyes and looked around.

"MM, mmmm," Victoria struggled with her gag trying to let Heath know where she was in the dark.

"Mother," Heath ran toward her when he caught sight of her hair and tripped over the now dormant fire pit. "I'm coming," he stumbled back to his feet and made it to her. "It's all over," he said as he knelt down beside her and untied the gag.

"Oh Heath," he could hear the relief as her voice cracked.

"It's ok now," Heath told her as he pulled out his pocket knife. When his eyes had adjusted a little more, he set to cutting her free. He started at her feet and worked his way up to her neck.

"Oh," Victoria could feel the stiffness and aching set into her limbs from being confined so long. "Heath," she threw her arms around him when he had finished freeing her.

"Mother," Nick's voice came booming through the old mine. "Mother, Heath."

"Nick," Heath called back. "She's here. She's ok."

Nick appeared around the corner and squinted. "Is she ok," he didn't walk any further.

"I'm fine," Victoria managed though the tears of relief.

"Come on," Heath pulled Victoria close to his body and hoisted her high in his arms as he stood up. "Let's get you out of here."

Victoria didn't dare let go of his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as she sobbed. She was exhausted and she wanted desperately to be home.

Nick led the way out of the opening to where Jarrod was waiting. "Seems ok," he nodded to Jarrod.

"Mother," Jarrod went to her as she and Heath emerged from the cave. "Are you alright," he laid a hand on her shoulder gently.

"I'll be ok," she wiped her tears on Heath's shirt and looked up at the other two boys. Then her gaze settled on the young boy cradling the leader's body in his arms. "He didn't give you a choice," she looked at her boys.

Heath shook his head, "No. No, he didn't."

"Did they hurt you Mother," Nick asked defensively.

"Oh no," Victoria put a hand on Nick's chest. "Actually, they were quite kind to me," she moved her hand and tapped Heath's shoulder as a sign to put her down. Gently, Heath placed her feet on the ground and held her steady as she regained her balance. She walked over and knelt down next to the boy. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."

The boy nodded. "He was my brother. They both were my brothers."

"I'm sorry," Victoria put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," he brought his eyes up to meet hers. "I hope you know, I really didn't want no part of this. But Roy and Sam, they just couldn't think of nothin' else once Roy got it in his head.

Victoria nodded. "I'm sure my boys will help you bury them."

The boy looked up at the three men who were watching half in disbelief and half in apprehension of what the boy might do. "You have three boys?"

"I do," she nodded.

The boy laughed once. "We thought he was just a friend," he nodded to Jarrod. "We saw the other two ride out together a couple times and we thought they was the only brothers. Roy said we couldn't go wrong two against three." The boy looked back down at Roy and then out at Sam who was lying a hundred yards away, the saddle bag still at his side. "No ma'am. I will take care of my kin."

"We are taking you back to the sheriff," Jarrod growled. "We will help."

Victoria shook her head. "Leave him be Jarrod. I think he has been through enough," she released the boys shoulder, got to her feet and hugged Jarrod. "Besides, I believe him when he says he wanted no parts of this."

"Now wait a minute," Nick protested.

"Nick," Victoria frowned. "I said leave him be. Besides, I just want to go home."

"Nick," Heath put a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go get mine and Jarrod's horses huh? Jarrod and I will take care of things here."

"Well," Nick huffed. "I guess." He pulled a canteen from his saddle and handed it to Heath. "I'll be back."

"Are you sure about this," Jarrod finally holstered his pistol.

"I am," Victoria smiled sadly.

"Come on kid," Heath tapped his shoulder. "Help me bring your other brother closer and we will bury them together." He handed the canteen to Victoria and watched as she gratefully drank down big gulps.

"Right," the boy nodded and got to his feet. "I thank you for the help," he gulped down.

Heath threw the saddle bag full of money over his shoulder and helped the boy hoist the bigger man named Sam up and carry him back toward the mine. "What's your name anyway," he asked as the put Sam back on the ground.

"Jerry," the boy answered. "Jerry Jenkins."

"I'm Heath and this is my brother Jarrod," Heath told Jerry.

"Jerry," Jarrod had found some larger pieces of wood and some rocks and had piled them up. "Use the wood to dig a bit," Jarrod handed him some. "When we are through, we will fix some markers out of these."

"Right," Jerry nodded and set to work.

When they had finished digging Nick came back with the other two horses and Heath remembered that he had some nails and his hammer in his saddle bag from riding fence the day before. He nailed the pieces of wood into crosses. Jerry took out his pocket knife and quickly carved his brothers' names onto them before Heath hammered them into the ground. Victoria sat, sipped some water from Nick's canteen, and watched sadly as Jerry buried his older brothers. She knew that it was just as likely that her boys could have been burying each other or maybe even her.

"Jerry," she said after they had stood silently around the graves for a few moments. "Where will you go now?"

"I ain't sure ma'am," Jerry shook his head. "Ain't got nothin' to go home to. Ain't got no other kin. Mrs. Barkley," he looked up at her. "I am powerful ashamed about what me and my brothers done. And I'm powerful beholdin' to you for turning me loose."

"Jerry," Victoria sighed. "Are you willing to work for a living?"

"Mother," Nick protested, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Not going to happen."

"Nicholas Jonathan Barkley," she scowled at him. "I am still your mother and you will do what I say. Well," she turned back to Jerry. "Are you willing?"

"Yes ma'am," Jerry was puzzled. "Ain't no better way than an honest day's work. Our Ma' taught us that way," he nodded to the graves. "Roy and Sam never could get no decent work back home; the town was just fixin' on dying since we was all small."

"How would you like to come and work for us," Victoria smiled. "It's a start for you, a new start."

"Ma'am," Jerry looked at her in disbelief. "After all this, you fixin' to let me come work for you?"

"You said you were willing," she told him. "You said there is no better way. It's a place to go, to sleep, and earn your keep the way your mother would have wanted."

"Mother," Nick put his hands on his hips. "You want to hire on one of the men that just kidnapped you?"

"Nick," she growled. "He needs a job."

"For Pete's sake mother," Nick threw up his hands. "How are we supposed to trust him. And why is it that I am the one getting my full name yelled at me all the time these days when I'm the only one makin' any sense at all?"

"Oh Nick," she was aware that none of the boys were thrilled by her offer. "They didn't harm me and they didn't plan to. Besides, what better place for him to be than somewhere you can keep an eye on him until YOU trust him."

Heath lowered his head to hide his smile. Victoria had Nick and they all knew it.

"Nick," Jarrod sighed. "Give over."

"Jarrod," Nick protested.

"Nick, you know we are fighting a losing battle,' Jarrod shook his head.

"You are in favor of this nonsense, Jarrod Thomas Barkley" Nick blasted back.

"Of course not," Jarrod looked at Jerry and sighed. "One wrong move and I ring your neck myself boy.'

"If you are not in favor why are you letting her have her way," Nick asked exasperatedly.

"Because he knows better than to fight with his mother," Victoria answered for Jarrod. "Now, let's go home."

"Mrs. Barkley," Jerry pulled his hat off his head revealing hair as blonde as Heath's. "Ma'am, I can't tell you how grateful I am for this. And I give ya' my word, you won't be sorry. I'm gonna be the hardest working man you've got."

Victoria nodded in agreement. "Would it be ok if I rode one of your horses Jerry? It seems my boys did not bring me one of my own."

"Yes ma'am," Jerry smiled and scrambled for the four saddled horses.

"I don't believe it," Nick shook his head. "I just don't believe it."


	11. Chapter 11

Audra was pacing the length of the front porch when she heard the horses trotting in her direction. "Silas," she called into the house. "Silas, someone is coming." The houseman joined her on the porch as they watched the five riders pull up.

"Who's the other man Miss Audra," Silas asked Audra.

"One of the men who took mother," Audra seemed befuddled by the development. "Wait here," she took off running toward the horses. "Mother," she called as they pulled to a stop at the corral gate.

"Audra," Victoria dismounted and hugged her daughter tight. "Oh Audra, I am so glad to see you."

"I'm glad you're safe," a tear rolled down Audra's cheek as she pulled away from her mother to look her over.

"Audra," she nodded to the young boy Audra had seen the day before. "This is Jerry Jenkins, he is going to be working around the ranch from now on."

"What," Audra looked from the boy to her brothers and then back at her mother.

"Mother offered the boy a job," Nick huffed. "Boy took part in putting all of us through it and mother offered him a job."

"Why would you do that?"

"Audra," Victoria frowned. "This boy was very nice to me and…"

"Nice to you," Audra cut her off. "Mother, he kidnapped you."

"Yes well," Victoria sighed. "I think he deserves another chance. I think that he learned at least one valuable lesson from the whole thing."

"Sure enough ma'am." Jerry piped up cautiously. "Crime don't pay."

"Right," Victoria laughed. "Go on and get him set up," she nodded to the boys as she wrapped and arm around Audra's waist and started leading her toward the house.

"Well," Nick dismounted. "Jerry, you take all these horses to that barn there, unsaddle them, water them at the pump, and brush them down," he said. "You see anyone, you ask for Duke. You tell Duke that I'm signing you on and I'll be out in a bit once I get things squared away inside."

"Yes sir, Mr. Barkley," Jerry took the reins of each brother's horse as they dismounted.

"Nick will do just fine," Nick nodded and watched Jerry trot the horses toward the barn.

"Mrs. Barkley," Silas came down from the porch toward Victoria and Audra.

"Silas," Victoria's face lit up when she saw her old friend and she reached out her hands for his.

"Mrs. Barkley," Silas took both her hands in his own. "It sure is good to have you home and see you looking so fine."

"Thank you Silas, you're a terrible liar," she smiled and pulled her hands away. "I am covered in dust and need a bath," she started to dust off her dress but stopped suddenly when she saw her hands.

"Mother," Audra asked concerned. "Mother, what is it," she looked at the boys who had fallen in behind them.

Nick realized what his mother was looking at and pulled the scarf from his pocket. He had forgotten it and he quickly untied the knot around the ring. He concealed it in his right hand and moved to Victoria's side. He took her left hand in his left and pulled it up close to his face as though examining it. "Hmm, worried about that empty finger are we?" He smiled when Victoria looked up at him and slid the ring back where it belonged.

Victoria pulled him in close. "I thought I might have lost that for good," she released the breath she realized she had been holding.

"Yes well," Nick released her. "I am sure you will want this back to," he handed her the scarf.

"I had forgotten to ask what they put with that," Jarrod nodded in satisfaction.

"I suppose they couldn't have made it any clearer that we were in the right place," Heath agreed.

"I don't mind telling both of you," Nick crossed his arms. "That scared me more than the idea of something going wrong with our plan. I nearly rode into that mine guns blazing."

"Why," Victoria was twisting the ring as if to make sure it was really back where it belonged. "Why did that scare you?"

"Because," Nick leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I figured they would have had to cut your fingers off to get to that. I've never seen you take that off."

Victoria chuckled, "Yes, well good thing for my fingers there were three of them I suppose. But you are right," she sighed. "This ring has rarely left my finger in nearly thirty years."

"Come on," Audra smiled and breathed a heavy sigh. "I will draw you a bath and I want to hear all about everything, especially this Jerry person."

"Right," Victoria walked off arm in arm with Audra while Silas trailed back inside.

"Well," Heath smiled. "I suppose we best get to work," he gave Jarrod a mischievously knowing look. "We wasted near half the daylight and we got to get that fence finished up.

"Now wait just a minute," Nick straighten up and regarded his younger brother indignantly. "I'm tired and dirty too. I want a bath and I wouldn't mind a little food since I haven't had nothin' since breakfast yesterday."

"Now Nick," Heath had to work to sound strict. "You know we can't just let that work go. We have a ranch to run. Besides, he tossed the saddle bag that was over Nick's shoulder at Jarrod. "Jarrod had to take care of putting that back where it belongs."

"Right," Jarrod nodded with a smile. "No rest for the wicked indeed."

"Hmm," Nick scowled. "Well, that fence will just have to wait until tomorrow," Nick declared. "I am going to go show that boy where to stay and at first light I'm dragging him out to finish that fence."

Heath made a show of pondering the idea. "Well, I suppose that couldn't hurt. Make him put his money where his mouth is about that being the best man on the ranch bit."

"I suppose," Jarrod echoed. "See you in there," he clapped Nick on the back and headed in the house.

"What he said," Heath nodded and followed after Jarrod.

"Hmm," Nick huffed and headed off to the barn.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well," Victoria looked at Nick expectantly as he sat down at the dinner table the following night.

"Well what?"

"Well, what about Jerry," Victoria shook her head in annoyance. "How did he do today? You and Heath left awfully early to go finish that fence."

"Fine," Nick scooted his chair closer to the table. "But Mother, I still don't like his hanging around here. I think this was a bad idea."

"Now Nick," Heath plopped himself in his seat betraying how tired he was. "You know you're just saying that out of pure old stubbornness. You just don't want to admit that he worked harder than anyone we've ridden fence with in a month of Sundays."

"I am not," Nick roared. "What do we want that boy hangin' around here for. How are we supposed to know that we can believe a word he says?"

"Any of this sound familiar to anyone else at the table," Audra asked with a mischievous half smirk as she eyed Heath. "Although I think that last time it went a little something like, 'Don't you think that story of his is awfully convenient.'"

"That was different young lady," Nick pointed his finger at his younger sister. "That was a completely different thing."

Jarrod looked at his mother from the opposite end of the table and smiled. "Seems to me that mother had the final say with that as well Nick."

"Thank the Lord for that," Heath smiled. "Nick would have thrown me out on my head."

"Then where would we be," Audra's half grin was a full smile now.

"There only would have been two of you to take on three Jenkins brothers," Victoria added. "I'm not sure that is such a happy thought."

"Ugh," Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he stabbed a steak with his fork and threw it on his plate. "But I'll tell you what. If that boy is going to work this ranch, he is going to pull his weight like all the rest of the hands. If he so much as looks at me sideways, I am gonna…"

"Nick," Jerry came running into the dining room. "Sure am sorry," he pulled of his hat and nodded his head to Victoria and Audra. "Darn old coyote spooked the herd sir. Duke, sent me to get you, said we had a mess of ropin' to do." Jerry didn't wait for the response before pushing his hat back on his head as he ran out.

Nick and Heath shared a glance and then Nick was on his heels. "Well," Heath kissed his mother's cheek. "Timing's everything," he ran after Nick and Jerry.

"I'll see if I can help, ladies," Jarrod nodded and strolled off. He wasn't much for running any place.

"Well," Audra put a scoop of mashed potatoes on her plate and handed the bowl to her mother. "Do you suppose we will ever hear the end of that threat of Nick's?"

"I don't know," Victoria and Audra both laughed. "I suppose maybe; if I'm ever wrong."

"Well then," Audra raised her glass and clinked with Victoria's. "I suppose that's a no," both women sipped their wine.

 **THE END!**

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my first story and all your kind reviews. All of your feedback is appreciated and you have made me feel so welcome here. I hope you enjoyed "Kidnapped"!


End file.
